In recent years, displays tend to be highly-integrated and low-cost, since an important relevant technology, i.e., Gate Driver on Array (GOA) is used in mass production of displays. With the GOA, a gate drive circuit is integrated on an array substrate of a display panel, thus, a gate drive integrated circuit is no longer required, thereby reducing product costs both in the cost of materials and production processes.
For the GOA, the gate drive circuit includes several shift register units, each of which includes multiple thin film transistors (TFTs), where each shift register unit corresponds one row of gate line and is used to drive the corresponding row of gate line to be turned on or off.
However, since one shift register unit can only drive one row of gate line to be turned on or off, multiple shift register units need to be provided in the display panel for driving multiple rows of gate lines to be turned on or off. In this case, it is necessary to provide a large amount of thin film transistors on the array substrate; therefore, the gate drive circuit will occupy a large area, which goes against the achievement of narrow border. In order to achieve narrow border, a double-sided driving solution can be utilized, that is, a driving signal is inputted simultaneously to the gate line at both ends of the gate line; however, in this case, problems of high temperature jitter and interlaced displaying may occur. In addition, due to a large area occupied by the gate drive circuit, wiring space for a protection circuit is limited, which may result in poor anti-electro-static discharge (anti-ESD) capability of the circuit.